


【魔道祖師｜忘羨】品味

by akane_kaku



Category: MDZS, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane_kaku/pseuds/akane_kaku
Summary: *原著向婚後*日常*千字短篇
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship, 忘羨





	【魔道祖師｜忘羨】品味

藍忘機離開廚房，回到大廳，眼前是一團人擠人亂烘烘的景象。

他看見原本在台上的樂班全都下台圍在一起，神情有些慌張地在討論什麼事情，而站在他們面前的便是這家店的店主，同樣也是一臉無奈，支手扶著腦袋，很是傷腦筋的樣子。

現在正值用餐時間，這樣一群人擠在茶館的正中心，搞得跑堂的伙計們得不斷繞過他們送餐，一邊小心端著手上的餐食，一邊還得向走動的客人們出聲招呼才能過得去。

藍忘機就這麼站在邊上觀望，似乎是在思考要否從外面繞回大門再進來，可是見店家和樂班的人遲遲不散，想來真是遇上什麼麻煩，他靜默了一會兒，決定上前探詢一回……

Read on [Wordpress【魔道祖師｜品味】](https://akane2kaku.wordpress.com/2020/11/11/%e3%80%90%e9%ad%94%e9%81%93%e7%a5%96%e5%b8%ab%ef%bd%9c%e5%bf%98%e7%be%a8%e3%80%91%e5%93%81%e5%91%b3/)


End file.
